Generally, the total number of social media accounts has come to exceed the global population, and almost all sectors of the population are represented. Social media channels today carry discussions on every topic, and it can be appreciated that by monitoring social media channels it is possible to capture topics and sentiments on these topics. More particularly, in a non-intrusive manner, it becomes possible to understand and appreciate how topics are developing over time and space.
For their part, news websites trigger topics that may be picked by social media at a later point of time. Particularly, people tend to comment on news reports, recommend them to others and/or pass URLs within social media. For regions with newspaper circulation, this can provide much wider reach. However, inasmuch as there are multiple news websites in a region, it may prove challenging to easily pinpoint or obtain the best such sites for a region.